Following conventional techniques, a group of satellites can be launched on a single rocket and each satellite individually inserted into its "mission" orbit. Typically, each satellite contains attitude adjustment or control devices, such as a collection of controlled momentum devices, reaction wheels or thrustors, to adjust the pitch, yaw and roll of the satellite relative to the earth and or sun to position solar panels and antenna in the mission orbit and during orbit insertion.
During a typical insertion, the satellites are individually deployed from the upper rocket (i.e., launch vehicle) when it reaches a specific orbit (initial altitude) where there is a thin atmosphere. Satellite thrusters propel each satellite to the mission orbit (second, higher altitude), the attitude system operating during that stage to maintain a correct attitude for antennas and solar panels. Aerodynamic drag on external surfaces, such as solar panels, produce satellite rotation that must be counteracted to maintain a desired attitude. Because the aerodynamic forces are considerably greater than the forces needed to maintain proper satellite attitude at its mission orbit, the attitude control system (e.g., momentum gyros) is more complex and powerful than needed at the mission orbit. In other words, simply to deal with drag during orbit insertion the satellite's attitude control system is overdesigned. Launch cost per satellite is a significant factor in the price of seeding a "constellation" of satellites. Reducing satellite complexity simply translates to more satellites per launch, substantially reducing that price.